Only One Way To Help
by Miiz April
Summary: Blair Waldorf finds herself in trouble after being in an accident! Some bumps along the way for all the UES's and Gossip Girl's there to report! Find out how Chuck copes with everything! Summary and first chapter inside. Set after season 3 episode 21.XOXO
1. Summary

Story Idea

Hi everyone,

I have an idea for a new story and I would love to know what you think.

I was thinking about to doing a story set in season 3 episode 21. I thought this would be about Blair being in a car accident. Chuck finds it hard to sit through the fact that Blair may never come back to him.

Everyone finds some surprises along the way.

Nothing happened between Chuck and Jenny. Nate and Serena didn't break up. I was thinking having a Chuck and Blair story with a lot of scenes featuring Nate and Serena. Also Harold, Roman, Cyrus and Eleanor would be in the story.

I was thinking it would be a day by day chapter at the hospital and outside to show how all the characters are feeling and all the drama that happens.

So let me know what you think and I'll get started on a story if I get enough reviews to start one at the moment although I'm very busy with writing my other stories and trying to keep up.

So if you really want this story to go ahead you're going to have to review it and I'll get back to you on it.

Miiz April

XOXO


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its characters!**

**Okay, so thank you to everyone who told me to keep going with this story! So far I have written a few chapters and am really excited to see how this story goes. I may not be able to update frequently because I have a computer problem at the moment! So let me know if you think this is a good start and I'll try to update this story as soon as possible!**

**Here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 1

Blair was walking along the sidewalk, away from where Chuck had just been moments ago. He had just promised her that they would have a life together if she showed up at The Empire State building.

She definitely had in mind to stay away from that building. She was really confused about Chuck. She was still furious with Chuck about Jack and knew that it wasn't an easy thing to forgive. He sold her for a hotel. What loving and caring boyfriend does that to his girlfriend? But she knew he still loved her and she still kind of loved him.

Blair stormed down the sidewalk with extreme anger boiling through her.

She did not even think when she walked out onto the road to look.

The last thing she heard was a horn beeping. Seeing a yellow taxi hit her. She felt herself falling, then heard a crack and blacked out.

Blair Waldorf lay on the ground knocked out with blood seeping out of her mahogany curls.

The taxi driver rushed out of his taxi. Everyone behind him was beeping but he had just hit someone. He couldn't just not call an ambulance for her. He couldn't just leave her to die here. He pulled out his phone and dialled 911. After relaying all the details to them they sent an ambulance out for the girl. He hoped she survived. He would feel very guilty if he had killed an innocent person. She looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. He prayed for her as the ambulance approach.

The officer loaded her into the ambulance and took her to the closet hospital. They were in trouble. This girl might not live and she had a bleeding head wound. They needed to do a lot of work.

Chuck was sitting at the bar in his penthouse when he saw the Gossip Girl blast.

**Spotted: B looking like a broken rag doll, or should I say a broken designer queen...**

Underneath was a picture of Blair lying there on the ground with blood seeping out of her curls.

Chuck dropped the phone as he saw the photo. He just sat on the chair. His hone started vibrating and he just looked at his. It was a good half an hour when his phone was constantly ringing that he finally picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked with a shaky breath.

"Chuck, are you there?" A worried Nate asked.

"Yeah. I...I...I'm here." Chuck choked out.

"Did you see the blast?" Nate asked.

"Yes. I...I...I... Why did it happen to her?" He asked feeling himself inwardly breakdown. "I don't get it. She did nothing wrong. Why is this happening to her?"

"Man, I don't know we're going to have to find her though. She needs us more than anything." Nate said.

They were both quiet for a minute listening to Chuck's broken sobs. "Wait, what do you mean we need to find her?" Chuck choked out.

"I mean, that nobody knows what hospital she went to. There are lots of hospitals in Manhattan and Brooklyn, we don't know which one she went to." Nate said.

Nate heard the line drop dead.

"Jesus Chuck." He said as he realized that Chuck just might not be able to handle himself in a situation like this.

Nate ran out the door of his apartment and called a taxi.

He jumped into the first one that stopped. "The empire please. And step on it." He said as he threw a couple of hundred dollar bills over the seat.

"Yes sir." The taxi driver said.

Both not realizing that this was the car that had hit Blair.

"Did you hear about the accident with the young girl?" Nate asked the man being curious.

"Yeah." The man replied hesitantly. "I.. ah... saw it."

"Really?" Nate asked shocked. "Do you happen to know which hospital she went to?"

"Ah... Yeah." He said.

"What one was it?" Nate asked quickly.

"It was the major hospital in New York or Manhattan. I'm not sure of the name but you probably would know." He said.

"Oh sure." Nate said. "But how did you know?"

"Ah... I... I... I was the one who hit her." The driver said very quietly.

"Oh. Ah." Nate said as he went pale white. He was not sure whether to get angry or feel sorry for the guy. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well I was driving and I was about to go straight past when she stepped out onto the road looking down. I slammed the breaks on and honked the horn but it wasn't quick enough. She looked up at me and saw the car hit her. She then fell and cracked her head. I got out of the car and saw all the blood and then I called the hospital straight away. I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay. I'm sure she would forgive you. I do." He said trying to put this guy at ease. The taxi went silent for the rest of the way there.

"Here we are Sir. I'm very sorry, I hope she gets better." The driver said again sometime later when they pulled up in front of the Empire.

"I hope she does too." He said ad reached for the door.

"Are you her boyfriend?" The driver asked being friendly.

"No. I used to be." He said and sighed. "But I ruined our friendship badly and my best friend was the cause of the accident."

"Oh. I'm really sorry." The driver said again.

"Yeah, I know." Nate said as he got out of the taxi and walked up to the Empire's front door. He walked through and over into an empty elevator. He was a man on a mission to get to his best friend to go and help Bair. He knew Chuck wouldn't be coping. He needed to go to Blair. He needed to admit out loud what he had done wrong.

"Chuck!" Nate called out as loud as he could as soon as the elevator doors opened.

"What Nate?" Chuck called as he rounded the corner on his phone.

"Yes Mike. I want you to find out what hospital she's in straight way." Chuck said as he spoke into the phone.

"But Sir it's going to take some time." Mike said into the phone to his boss.

"I don't want you to take your time. I need to find out now." He yelled into the phone.

Nate acted on impulse and took the phone out of his hand.

"Don't worry about it Mike. I've got it under control." Nate said.

"Okay." Mike spoke into the phone.

Nate hung up and turned to look at his best friend who was fuming.

"Why did you do that Nathaniel?" Chuck asked furiously.

"Because I know where she is." Nate said to Chuck calmly. He didn't want to get into a fight with Chuck when he was so upset and hurting.

"Why are you standing there. Let's go." Chuck said pulling Nate back into the elevator. He grabbed his phone and dialled his driver's number.

"Arthur." Chuck spoke. "I need the car out the front now."

Chuck hung up the phone and told Chuck what hospital she was in.

Both got into the car when it arrived and drove to the hospital. It was like a nightmare coming true for Chuck.

He'd seen Bart in this hospital and Bart died. He didn't want to have to see Blair die in this hospital or die at all. It would kill him and not just figuratively speaking but literally speaking.

The ride was quiet until Nate's phone started ringing.

He looked down at the caller idea and saw that it was Serena. He looked over at Chuck. "I have to take it. It's Serena." He said.

"Hi. How are you doing." Nate said into the phone.

"Nate have you heard about Blair. I only just saw the Gossip Girl Blast. It's awful she looks so..." She was cut off by what she was saying by a sob.

"It's okay Serena. She'll be okay. Blair can fight through anything. Especially when she wants to. She'll fight. I know she will." Nate said into the phone to try and convince Serena that everything would be okay.

"Okay. Do you know where she is?" Serena asked anxiously.

"Yeah." He said and relayed all the information to her.

"I'll see you there, I'll ring Eleanor and Harold. I'm sure Eleanor will want to know before she leaves for France and I'm sure Harold will want to fly over." Serena said.

"I'll see you there too. I love you." Nate said into the phone trying to try and calm her down.

"Yeah. I love you too." Serena choked out and then hung up.

Her best friend had just been involved in an accident. One that could have killed her or could still kill her.

Serena sat on the couch with her head in her hands, she could still not believe this was happening. To Blair especially. To the strongest of the four of them. She dealt with everything. She sorted through everything with them. She stood up to everybody for them and now they were going to have to be strong for her. But how can you be strong when the person you need to be strong for is the strongest, she thought.

She eventually gained the courage and rang Eleanor's phone.

"Serena, darling. What's the reason for your call? You know Cyrus and I are about to board a plane to France." She said as if Serena had forgotten and it was unimportant.

"Eleanor, Blair is..." She started to say but was cut off by the elderly woman.

"I know. Blair is upset that I'm leaving." Eleanor said.

"No, Blair is..." She started to say again but was cut off.

"She does this every time I go away from her. Blair is perfectly fine and is just putting on an act so I won't go." Eleanor simply stated.

"Eleanor!" Serena said fiercely. "Blair's in hospital. She got hit by a car only hours ago. She's been rushed in."

"Oh my gosh." Eleanor exclaimed. "My poor baby. I've got to be there for her."

Serena could hear Eleanor faintly in the background telling him about Blair. But she was back on the phone.

"Which Hospital?" Eleanor asked frantically.

Serena filled her in.

"I'll be there as soon as possible and don't worry. I'll call Harold. Just get down there yourself now." Eleanor commanded and hung up.

At least one of us is strong, Serena thought.

Chuck and Nate still sat in his limo trying to get to the hospital.

Every minute that past, Chuck would fidget more. It eventually took Nate to calm him down by placing a hand on his arm.

"She'll be okay." He said softly so you couldn't tell the waver in his voice.

"How do you know?" Chuck snapped with realisation finally hit him. "Blair is dying."

Nate looked a little taken back at Chuck's outburst. "We don't know that." He said calmly.

"No we don't know that but that's what's happening. She got hit by a car after talking to me. It's my fault. If I never talked to her she would have never gone in front of that car." Chuck started to sob.

Nate had never seen Chuck cry. He didn't know why but he felt sad and guilty. Chuck was his best friend and it had happened to him. His girl friend or ex-girl friend, whatever you wanted to call them at this moment, was lying on a bed dying and there was nothing they could do to save her.

The limo arrived in front of the hospital. "Come on man. We need to be strong for her. Just like she would be strong for us. Let's go see her." Nate said as he pulled Chuck from the car.

As they walked through the hospital, Chuck felt the night of his father's death happening all over again. He felt restricted, like he couldn't breathe.

Nate put his arm around Chuck's back and urged him on the whole way. They stopped out front of the nurse's desk in the intensive care unit.

"Hello." The nurse greeted them politely. She was middle aged and really nice. "How can I help you?"

Nate spoke up on fear Chuck would break down or snap. "Yes, you can actually. I need you to tell us what room a girl named Blair Waldorf is in. She's our friend and she's unconscious and we need to see her."

Te nurse checked through her files and then the computer. "Ummm... can you describe to me what she looks like, we have no record of a Blair Waldorf on our system." She said nicely.

"Yeah. She has mahogany curls. Brown eyes." Nate said oblivious to her being knocked out meaning they won't know her eye colour.

"Ah... Mr..." The girl started to say.

"Archibald." Nate cut in.

"Yes Mr Archibald, we don't know her eye colour because she's unconscious." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Can you describe anything else to us?"

Chuck piped in then. "she's really beautiful. She has mahogany coloured curls. She was bleeding from the back of her head. She was wearing a purple dress." He said as he choked out the last words.

"Yes. I know her. I can tell what room she's in. And what's her name again?" The nurse asked so she could get her file up and look up if she had an allergies or complications.

"Her name's Blair Waldorf." Nate said again as he watched tears drop out of Chuck's eyes. Please live Blair, Nate thought.

"Okay." The nurse said. "She's located in room 1812. It's just down the hall to the right."

Chuck gasped as he realised the significance of that number. That had been a special place for both Blair and Chuck. It had been Chuck's home and Blair's hide away. She had to live, she just had to.

"Thanks." Nate said as he urged Chuck to continue down the hall.

Chuck and Nate stopped outside of Blair's room.

"Are you ready?" Nate asked Chuck.

"No." Chuck said as he turned the knob on the door. They both stepped into the room and heard the beeping of machines.

Chuck took a step closer to her and he came into his view.

Chuck and Nate gasped at the sight they saw. No one had ever seen Blair like this. She was connected to all these machines. Drips, heart monitors, brain scans, all connected to some part of her body. She was pale, she wasn't even creamy, and her skin was like a transparent material with white paper underneath it.

Chuck looked away from the sight to get his thoughts coherent.

"It's okay. She'll pull through this." Nate said.

Both Nate and Chuck were interrupted by a nurse who came in and took some blood from Blair's arm for them to test.

"I'll be back in an hour." She told Chuck. "Just to check up on her. Mr..."

"Bass." Chuck said as he supplied his name.

The lady left.

Chuck just gave her a curt nod and placed himself on the chair by Blair's side. "Blair." He breathed as he watched her. After all that had happened over the past couple of weeks, he could not believe it had happened to her.

"It's my fault." He whispered quietly as Nate vacated the room.

Nate stepped out of the room to wait for Serena and give Chuck some quality and alone time with Blair.

"It's my fault." Chuck kept whispering over and over again to her. He didn't realise that an hour had passed and the nurse had come back in.

"Congratulations Mr Bass." The nurse said as she re-entered the room.

"You're telling me congratulations after everything that has happened?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, considering the circumstances, we're going to have to feed it through a tube into her stomach or feed her through a drip so it can feed as well. You're going to have to consider these options Mr Bass, we need to know as soon as possible. The doctor also said he would like to speak to you tomorrow morning." The said as she told him their options.

"My girl friend is dying and you're telling my congratulations. And to pick an option that I don't even know what you're talking about?" Chuck asked with anger and disbelief in his voice.

"No, I'm telling you congratulations about the baby." She said like he knew.

"What baby?" Chuck asked not getting it. Not getting that Blair was pregnant. Not getting that he was going to become a father.

"Blair's baby." The nurse said finally giving Chuck the missing piece. She had been on edge lately, her temper had been short and she was crying so much whenever she saw him. "I'd say she's about thirteen weeks." The nurse said who lifted Blair's hospital gown and showed Chuck the slight bump that was located on her belly.

"Is the baby alright after the accident?" Chuck asked.

"Just a little shaken up, but fine." The replied as she disappeared from the room.

"You're pregnant?" Chuck asked in disbelief to a limp Blair. "Why didn't you tell me? I know I'd done some horrible things but not telling me Blair is stupid. I would've liked to know. I wouldn't have done to you with Jack, what I did." He said like it made a difference.

"Blair, I need you to come back." He said as he got up and stumbled out of Blair's room.

He met a bleary eyed Serena and a tired Nate.

Serena looked up as he approached and saw his expression. She thought Blair had died.

Nate instantly saw his expression. He thought something terrible had gone wrong and something had happened to her.

"Chuck's what wrong. Is she... Did she?" Nate asked with so much worry for his best friend and his girl friend. He had thought that she had died.

"No." He said shaking his head. He was feeling so confused. He didn't know how it could happen. Well, he did but they had always used protection. It must have just been a slip up.

"What's wrong with her then?" Serena asked Chuck urgently, getting really worried.

Chuck looked up at them. He didn't know what to do with this. It had been a major shock to him. It was really going to affect Nate since she used to be his girl friend and this was going to affect Serena since she was her best friend. By the looks on their faces neither of the knew what he was going to say. She looked over at Nate and prayed that he would be okay with it. He then turned his eyes to Serena and looked at her pleading for her comfort.

He kept looking directly into Serena's eyes as he spoke. "She's pregnant."

* * *

**Okay so how was that for a start? Good or Bad? Let me know what you think!**

**I really enjoy everyone who likes my stories and you guys are the people that make me smile when I'm having a bad day! Thank you to everyone who read my story idea and a big thank you to everyone who reviewed and let me know what you thought!**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG. :(**

**Hey guys,**

**So here is the next chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint, I worked on it for ages.**

**So here goes, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Day 2_

Chuck sat in the chair next to Blair's bed. He'd just woken from a horrible night's sleep and was in pain from the positions he had put his body through. But Chuck couldn't care about his body at the moment as he intentionally watched Blair to see if there was any movement that would show him that this was all a dream.

Chuck jumped when a nurse gently opened the door and came through. "Mr Bass, you're awake." She said like she couldn't believe it was true.

Chuck let out a simple nod and turned back to the woman.

"I was just coming to let you know that Dr Miller would like you to come and see him now. He wants to talk to you about some very important questions.

"Okay." Chuck answered. He stood up, ignoring all the pains his body was giving him and kissed the top of Blair's forehead. He then followed the nurse out of the room as Serena came bustling up to him.

"Can I see her?" She asked Chuck quietly as he and the nurse stopped so they could talk.

"Sure, just make sure if you touch her you're very gentle." Chuck said like he didn't know what Serena would do.

"Okay." Serena said as she started to turn the handle for Blair's door. "Where are you going?" She asked Chuck, shocked that he was leaving.

"I have to go speak to the doctor about some things." Chuck said.

Serena gave a little nod in his direction and then went into Blair's room to see her.

When she first stepped in, she saw all the equipment that was located near Blair and was shocked into thinking how bad she was. It was the sight of Blair that made her gasp and freak her out more. She was lying on her back with her eyes closed and with lots of tubes and needles going in to her body.

She felt the tears slide down her face as she watched her best friend in a critical condition. She would never have thought it would have happened to any of them but she was proven wrong by her best friend lying on the hospital cot barely struggling to breathe.

She remembered what Chuck had said about Blair being pregnant and was shocked to find that the baby had lived and Blair was still fighting. She knew that Blair had left nothing in her will to if the baby had died. She knew the baby didn't stand a chance if Blair died now. She silently sat in the chair and placed a hand over Blair's small bump.

"Hey little one. I'm your Auntie Serena. I didn't even know you were alive. I thought Blair was normal. That it was just her and I. You know your mummy loves you so much and you know that your daddy does too. He would give anything for you and mummy to be better again." She said and felt some more tears trail down her face.

She moved her hand up and grabbed a hold of Blair's hand and squeezed it. "Don't go Blair. We love you, your baby loves you, and Chuck loves you. You have to stay and have to stay and be here for us. You're the strongest and you get us through everything. You can't go. You're strong and we need you. Stay. Wake up Blair. Please wake up." She sobbed. She wanted her to wake up more than anything.

Chuck followed the nurse down the hallways until they reached Dr Miller's office.

"Just go in there and introduce yourself as Chuck Bass. Follow this hall straight. Turn right at the second right turn, then left at the first left turn and then find room 1812." The nurse said.

Chuck nodded and the nurse reached her hand out and patted his back.

"It'll be okay." She said and walked back down the hallways to attend to her next patient.

Chuck knocked on the doctor's door and waited for his response.

"Come in." Doctor Miller called to the closed door.

Chuck turned the knob and walked inside and shut it gently behind him. "I'm Chuck Bass, here to talk about your patient Blair Waldorf." Chuck said feeling pain when he spoke her name.

"Oh yes, Mr Bass. Come take a seat." Dr Miller said as he pointed to a chair and watched Chuck sit down in it.

"Dr Miller." Chuck started but was cut off.

"It's John. Please call me John." He said as he was trying to make it easier for Chuck.

"Okay John, what did you call me here to talk about?" Chuck asked sadly.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about Blair's conditions and your options." John said as he looked at Chuck sympathetically.

"Okay." Chuck said as he waited for John to continue on.

"Okay first of all Blair's really lucky to have survived this. The car that hit her must have tried to stop because it's not that bad. She is in a critical condition. She's in a coma. Now that means that she could wake up at any minute or she might not wake up at all." He said slowly to let it all sink in for Chuck.

"Okay." Chuck said as he waited for the doctor to continue. "Second of all. You know Blair's pregnant, don't you?" He asked Chuck.

"Yes." He said simply and nodded.

"Well, there might be some complications if we don't make some decisions now about what's to happen with the baby. There are only two options. Option one is to have the baby removed from Blair and that will mean that the baby won't survive. Or option two is that we feed and hydrate Blair to double the dosage so that the baby gets the right amount of nutrients, then we can hope that Blair wakes up or if she doesn't come out of the coma we will have to have an operation and deliver the baby prematurely and hope that it survives, although the baby will need to stay in the hospital if it doesn't die during the operation." He said still looking sympathetically at Chuck. "What option will it be?"

"Can I have some time to think about this?" Chuck asked John.

"I'm sorry Mr Bass but if we don't get your decision now the baby could die. You have to make a decision now. I'm sorry." John said.

"Okay." Chuck said thinking really hard. After a moment silence he spoke up. "I want you to up the dosage. I want to keep the baby but I want you to worry about Blair more than the baby. She's the first priority." Chuck said and the doctor looked disappointed.

"Okay." He said and turned to more paperwork. "There's no I need to talk about you with, but are there any questions that you need to ask?" He questioned him.

"No." Chuck said and rose up from the chair. He walked out of the room and towards Blair's room. He took the directions that the nurse had given him and opened the door to her room.

His eyes met Serena's straight away.

"Hey Sis." He said in a tired greeting.

"Is she okay? What did the doctor say? When will she wake up?" Asked Serena, voicing all of her questions at once.

"I can't understand you. One question at a time." He said gently.

"Is she okay?" She asked and looked worriedly into Chuck's eyes.

"She in a pretty stable condition. She's in a coma, is likely to wake up any day. She's got a bit of swelling to the head but other than that just cuts and bruises. She's very lucky." He said repeating the doctor's reassuring words.

"Okay. That's a good start." She said quietly to reassure herself. The she asked the next question. "What did the doctor say?"

"He said that he didn't know when or if she was ever going to wake up from her coma. He said that the baby was a bit shaken but all over is fine. He said that I had to make a choice with the baby, to keep it or get rid of it." He said and let his words sink in to Serena.

"What did you choose?" Asked Serena panicked as she thought of the mistake if Chuck had chosen to get rid of the baby.

"I chose to keep the baby. I knew she would have already decided to keep it and when she wakes up, I don't want her to hate me. So I kept it. They're going to be feeding her extra through a drip so that the baby will have a good chance at surviving and getting all the nutrients it needs." Chuck said and Serena sighed in a way that made his heart ache for Blair.

"Okay, last question. When will she wake up?" Serena said waiting for the possible amount of days to be told to her.

"I don't know." He said with a sigh. "We don't know."

Serena fumed as she had no idea how Chuck would not know or how the doctor would not know. "What do you mean you don't know?" she asked, her voice rising towards the end.

"It's exactly what it means. I don't know. It could be tonight, it could be in fifteen days, it could be never." He shouted the end out.

Serena looked taken back as Chuck started to cry about losing Blair. He could not lose her. She was the one that had been there for everyone and... And... He was losing her.

Serena watched Chuck start to break down and moved towards him. She had never herself seen Chuck cry but it was so emotional and for Blair who wouldn't know. Serena opened her arms and he just about collapsed into them. He sobbed as he wished that Blair was coming back to him.

"Come on Chuck. Sit down and take some rest." Serena said soothingly.

He collapsed into the chair and sobbed as he watched Blair. He reached forward and took one of her hands and kissed it and held it tight in his own big warm hand.

He didn't even hear when Serena opened the door and left. She vowed that she would be back tomorrow to check on her.

She walked down the hall towards the exit when she collided into Nate.

"Oh Serena, it's you." He said sighing in relief. "Have you seen Blair yet, I was going to go up and see her."

"Yeah, I've seen her but she's with Chuck and he needs to have some alone time with her. He's so sad. He needs to just stay with her by himself and he needs to get used to her condition." She said as she watched Nate's face fall into a frown.

"Oh, okay." Nate said turned around to start walking.

"Nate." Serena called out.

"Yeah." He said as he stopped and turned to look at her.

She grabbed his hand. "Let's go home." She said and started walking, pulling him with her.

Nate caught up to her and pulled her towards him and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry about your father Serena. I'm sorry for what I did." He said and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay." She said. "Let's just worry about Chuck and Blair. And we can be normal Nate and Serena who are worried for their friends. Like always." She said as she snuggled into him.

They walked out and into an awaiting taxi to go back to Nate and Chuck's place. They both snuggled in the taxi and just waited to start talking about everything once they arrived at his apartment.

Nate and Serena watched as the door's opened to the sight of the familiar Empire pent house which was known as Nate and Chuck's penthouse.

Nate pulled Serena through to his bedroom where they both collapsed, exhausted onto his bed.

"How is she doing?" Nate asked sighing as he hadn't spent any time with Serena like this in forever.

"Not too good. Some swelling to her head and she's in a coma." She said as she moved closer to Nate.

"How's the baby?" He asked as he suddenly became aware of the fact that Blair was pregnant.

"The doctor said the he or she was a little shaken up but overly, all fine." Serena said sighing as the fact dawned on her that she might lose her best. She couldn't lose Blair. Blair that had forgiven her with sleeping with Nate. Blair who had forgiven her about boarding school. Blair who had helped her with all the many boyfriend problems that she had had. Blair who had helped her with Jenny when she was trying to steal Nate. Blair who helped everyone but herself.

"Oh." He said and turned his face into Serena's neck. He inhaled her scent and gave Serena a tiny kiss to her neck.

"Mmm." Serena sighed as she relaxed. She loved lying there with Nate talking about everything that mattered.

"When she going to wake up?" He asked completely seriously but gently.

Serena felt the tears come to her eyes about the scene that had happened with her and Chuck at the hospital. She felt the tears run down her face as she coked out what Nate didn't want to hear. "They don't know." She said so unhappily. "They don't know." She repeated defeated. She felt that she could really lose Blair and let a sob escape.

Nate heard her sob and felt his heart clench. Blair had always been there for Serena. He knew that. Even after Serena hurt her and slept with him, she had forgiven her and helped her. Blair was still friends with him as well and he hurt because his friends were hurting. Chuck no doubt was hurting the most. He loved Blair, he still did. Nate was trying to be strong but truth was that he was scared, very scared. He didn't know what would happen if she died. Chuck would probably die too, he would be resentful if the baby survived and Blair died. Serena would be empty, no best friend and no one to be there for her. And Nate didn't know what he felt. He didn't know what he would do. She'd always been there for him. She wasn't in love with him and he knew that, but it was more of a brotherly sisterly love.

Nate held Serena and kept promising her that she would be okay. He couldn't promise her that and if he could change one thing in the world right now, it would be Blair's accident. He would have her wake up right now if he could. The only thing he could do was pray for Blair. Pray that she be alright and that she wakes up soon. Because if she didn't, there was going to be one hell of a situation on their hands.

Serena gradually fell asleep once she let it all out. The truth dawned on her and she felt very pessimist about the outcome. She didn't know what it was, but she had a feeling that everyone was going to have a rough journey.

Nate gradually fell asleep against Serena; he was tired by the emotional outbursts that they had shared.

They had shared an emotional ordeal and they needed their sleep because there was a lot left to come.

Chuck was sitting in the chair next to Blair's bed as he still gripped her hand. He had been sobbing for Blair and their unborn baby. He knew that Blair had known she was pregnant before she had been involved in the accident. He gently stood and gripped her hand. He lent down and brushed his lips over hers and then moved his lips up to her forehead. He moved back up and stood straight and looked down at her.

He gently lifted her gown up a laid a hand on the slight bump that he found on her stomach. She wasn't the same. She didn't have a flat stomach anymore. She had a slight protruding bump out between her hips on her stomach. Her hips weren't sticking out of her skin but it wasn't a bad thing. He looked up her body and realised that he breasts had gotten a bit larger. He hadn't realised that he had missed the changes in her body.

It had only been about three weeks since Blair had left him from what had happened with Jack and now he wished he had never done it. He reminisced about how he loved the changes that his baby was doing to her body. How both her and him had created a tiny little being in her body. How two people could make something and let it be so special.

"I'm so sorry Blair." he said expressing his sorrows out loud to her again. "I should never have done what I did with you and Jack. I should have been more worried about you than my hotel. I should have been looking out for you and our baby. Blair, I'm so, so sorry." He said and sighed when he didn't feel any movement from her.

He collapsed back into the chair and thought about how bad it would be if he lost her. He shouldn't be this pessimistic but he couldn't help, he couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose her or her baby. It just wasn't right it. It was like the universe was against him.

Blair would have never thought like this, he thought as he lay there uncomfortably in the chair. But he couldn't leave. He couldn't leave her in case something happened to her.

She couldn't leave him. She wouldn't leave him. She should be fighting, for him and her baby, their baby.

Not much mattered to Chuck anymore. Only Blair and the baby. If they were alright then he would be all right.

Chuck slowly drifted to sleep wore out from the day that had presented itself to him.

* * *

**So what did you think? Huh Huh?**

**Was it good or bad? Let me know.**

**More reviews = more motivation = quicker updates = happy readers = happy me.**

**Chain reaction :) **

**Anyway let me know what you think.**

**I love everyone who has believed in the story. More will follow, I PROMISE!**

**XOXO 3**


End file.
